NO ES JUSTO PARA MI
by LovetaH
Summary: Myrtle miraba con atención como el chico de cabello oscuro se preparaba para calmar su ansiedad sexual. Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Myrtle. LIME


_Primero les aclaro que esta retorcida viñeta fue producto de haber dormido mal, haber soñado con alguien que no tenia que soñar y haber estado con otro alguien que no tenia que estar. Nadie me entendio, no? u.u, Ojo que tiene descripciones algo detalladas sobre lo que están haciendo._

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la genia inigualable Joanne Kathleen Rowling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NO ES JUSTO PARA MI**

**_Capítulo Único_**

Theodore Nott subió a la segunda planta y se dirigió directamente al baño inhabitado de chicas rápidamente, intentando que nadie lo vea. Al entrar, cerró la puerta con la mano y con la certeza de que nadie entraría allí, se dirigió a uno de los compartimientos privados.

Entró, cerró la puerta y al sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, se encontró a Myrtle la llorona espiando por encima suyo.

- ¿Puedo mirar? - Preguntó el fantasma de la chica con una sonrisa picarona.

- Puedes mirar, pero no hablar...jamás. Ni una palabra - Dijo el Slytherin de sexto año sin siquiera levantar la vista. A pesar de ya estar muerta, si había un estudiante al que Myrtle respetaba, ese era el pálido Theodore.

Cuando Theodore Nott necesitaba descargar sus deseos sexuales por sí mismo, siempre se dirigía al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Era un lugar seguro pues nadie entraba allí bajo ningún concepto, no obstante, nunca dejaba que Myrtle lo espíe. Esta vez era la excepción. El adolescente se corrió su túnica para atrás y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón. Ya se vislumbraba un bulto en su zona genital a través de la tela del pantalón que segundos después se bajó, dejó al descubierto un boxer negro estirado por la excitación del joven, quien no aguantó. Al sacárselo, Myrtle vio que el miembro de Theodore era algo más grande que los de los otros muchachos que iban allí a tocarse y ella solía espíar, sus dedos largos lograban cubrir el diámetro de su pene con saña. Nott había comenzado con el movimiento clásico de la masturbación, mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Habían pasado apenas segundos, aunque Nott estaba totalmente excitado, cuando la puerta del baño de chicas se abrió.

Una voz.

No.

Dos voces.

Eran dos personas las que habían entrado, y Nott creyó reconocerlos como estudiantes de su mismo año y casa. Quizás ella era la chica con la que fantasiaba en su mente, segundos antes...Theodore siguió en su lugar con la puerta cerrada esperando que no lo descubran, aunque no podía dejar de oir las cosas que la otra pareja se decía. Era imposible ignorar el murmullo y el ruido de los besos, aparte de la curiosidad por saber la identidad de esas dos personas. Abrió apenas dos centímetros la puerta y se acercó para espiar cautelosamente. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, de sexto año, pero a Nott le ahogó un segundo la respiración cuando la vio a Pansy Parkinson, totalmente desnuda excepto por lo que a la distancia parecía ser el proyecto de unas diminutas pantaletas.

Theodore no podía quitarle la vista de los pechos con los que tanto tiempo había soñado y que hacía escasos momentos besaba en su imaginación mientras se masturaba y ahora los tenía allí, a unos metros. Tan redondos, tan perfectos y siendo agarrados y acariciados por Draco Malfoy.

- No hay otra cosa que hacer - Pensó Theodore mientras volvía a agarrar su miembro y comenzaba a tocarse mientras espiaba y veía como Draco Malfoy besaba a Pansy y metía sus manos debajo de la ropa interior de ésta, mientras ella acariciaba la espalda del rubio.

No sólo por los ojos entraba la exictación de Nott: los pequeños gemidos de Pansy, quien parecía ser una experta en la materia, le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y lo hacían sentir nuevas sensaciones. Myrtle estaba en lo alto del cubículo mirándolo todo con los ojos más abiertos que antes. El chico de ojos grises estaba tocando y siendo tocado por otra mujer, y el otro con cabello oscuro y ojos profundos se tocaba con esa imagen.

- Creo que haber muerto tan pronto fue algo injusto - Murmuró para si misma antes de largar un horrible sollozo que llamó la atención a los tres chicos dentro del baño, interrumpiendo por unos segundos sus actividades en materia sexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Perdón por hacerles leer eso, salió y lo subí, si les molestó me avisan, sé que es raro, pero hoy estoy rara así que todo vale. Muchas gracias al que se atrevió a terminarlo n.n _

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES A TODOS._

Y no se olviden: un review es una arruga menos... para mi, jaja.


End file.
